


Markless

by Eternally_Exhausted



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Absolutely everyone has a soulmate. It's irrefutable fact.Every. Single. Person.Except for him.
Series: Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636636
Kudos: 13





	Markless

He was born without a Mark.

Which really wasn’t so unusual, after all it was exceedingly rare that two soulmates would be the exact same age. He was just older than his, everyone figured. Nothing to worry about.

When he started kindergarten, the other kids all introduced themselves by their names and their Marks. When asked about his, all he could do was shrug. Mine hasn’t come yet, he told them. The grown-ups assured him a five-year age difference still wasn’t a big deal.

His tenth birthday came and went, and still no Mark.

By fifteen, he’d given up checking for it.

It wasn’t fair.

Every person he asked, every book, every research article he read, they all said ‘every single person has a soulmate’. Every single person _but him_ , apparently. At twenty years old, he still had no Mark.

_It wasn’t fair._

It was frustrating. It was _alienating_. People stared at him, avoided him like he would pass on whatever disease had caused his lack of a Mark. What in the world had he done, that the universe would judge him and find him unworthy? Was he just that much of a nobody?

At twenty-five, he began to speculate, to plan. If the universe decided he was unworthy, then he might as well do something to _deserve_ that judgement.

At thirty-five, he began to put his plan into action.

At forty-five, he was on top of the world… and then it all came crashing down.


End file.
